


[Podfic] The Antique Answering Machine of Anthony J. Crowley

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Flat, M/M, Metafiction, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Voicemail messages, pre-series end, probably takes place early 2010s or so, tasteful use of sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Podfic!Author summary:What's on the tin! A collection of voicemails left on the ansaphone of the Demon Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] The Antique Answering Machine of Anthony J. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Antique Answering Machine of Anthony J. Crowley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081705) by [ArsenicIsForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicIsForever/pseuds/ArsenicIsForever). 



****

**length:** 8 min 55 sec  


**[stream or download mp3 here](http://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/CrowleysAnsweringMachine.mp3)**  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so much freaking fun to record and play around with! Thanks for listening!


End file.
